The Ball
by goldphoenix2550
Summary: What happens when Harry can no longer hold his feelings for Hermione back. The ball seems like the perfect time to tell her, but with love comes unexpected difficulties that could change their lives. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

In the astronomy tower Harry looked out on to the frozen lake that houses many creatures he dare not think about, for fear it will ruin the beauty of his peaceful place. A place where no one dares interrupt him because everyone who meant anything to Harry knew this was his place, the only place he took comfort, away from her at least. Although his feelings for her may never be developed or voiced, whilst he is looking out on to the horizon of what seems like endless mountains, he can picture what life would be like with her and finds solace in this thought.

This is why when he turns to find Sirius, his only remaining family, stood behind him causes him instant concern. He was so deep in thought that Sirius's presence, so close to him, made him startle. As Sirius joins Harry by his side and leans against the precarious railings, it's clear to Harry that Sirius has something on his mind.

"Harry, can I ask why recently you have been spending more and more time up here, alone?" Sirius asked, careful trying not to come across too protective, although that is exactly the instinct that brought him here.

"I can't say" Harry replied bluntly

"Of course you can, I am your godfather and I love you, no matter what you have done" Sirius says jokingly, pushing Harry on the shoulder, which to his relief causes Harry to chuckle.

"OK, so I can say but I don't want to" The seriousness in his tone was now present again.

"Well at least let me have a guess?" When there was no answer Sirius took this as an invitation to continue with his game. "I'm guessing its nothing to do with Voldermort as this has only been recent, and I also guess that it has to do with a certain girl" This comment cause Harry's head to shoot up, and Sirius knows he guessed correctly. Harry released a defeated sigh and decides that maybe opening up to someone will at least cause his pain to subside, even if only temporarily.

"OK, it is about a girl, but not just any girl, its someone … special. I think I love her Sirius, but I can't tell her and I can't tell anyone else, it's killing me" Sirius nods in the hope of urging Harry to continue, who was still looking out into the horizon. "Every time I think about her, I feel sick. I liked her since year 4, but for some reason in the last few months it has become more real. This is the only place I can get away from her, in order to relief the crushing feeling I get whenever I see her. And do you know what makes it even harder? It's my best friend" Harry let out a massive gasp of air; like he had been storing it away for the moment he is able to vent his feelings.

"The girl I am guessing is Hermione then" Sirius says with little shock as he knew this conversation would eventually happen between him and his 17 year old godson.

"Yes"

"Well Harry, I can't say I am shocked"

"Why aren't you shocked? Did you not here what I said? I love my best friend" Harry said, on the verge of losing his temper.

"I heard you. But, Harry, sometimes it's easy to see when two people are meant to be together. Although they may not see it, to those who love them, it is as clear as day. I can't tell you what to do but when you tell her, come and tell me" With that Sirius winked at Harry and walked off, leaving Harry startled at his sudden disappearance and continued with his thoughts.

He looked out onto the horizon and for the first time in months he felt as though things became a whole lot clearer to him, maybe he just had to say it out loud, or just have it confirmed that he wasn't been stupid. He can't go on living like this and whatever he might end up sacrificing, he had to try. With this he left the astronomy tower, determined, knowing exactly what he had to do. Although the thought of losing his best friend scared him, it scared him even more to grow old without her and not knowing what might have been.

__

The whole school was buzzing as they prepared for the ball. The ball was held in aid of Professor Dumbledore's 30th anniversary of being headmaster at Hogwarts and will take place tomorrow evening. The much loved headmaster wanted to celebrate this occasion with the staff as well as the students of the school he committed his whole life to. It was all anyone had thought about for weeks, even Hermione.

She sat quietly in the corner of the library lost in thoughts. However, unlike Hermione these thoughts were not related to her school work, which usually consumes all of them. Harry Potter has been at the front of her mind for years but as the ball lures closer, Hermione fears this will be her last time to convey her feelings to Harry. This is her final year at Hogwarts after all; she didn't want to have any regrets. Looking down at the tattered book in her hand, as she read the same sentence for the 20th time she became aware of someone standing behind her.

She turned around to see him stood there. Standing tall above her, in an old pair of jeans and a simply grey hoodie, but she thought he couldn't look more perfect. His messy hair, draped over his forehead, dripping wet from the pelting snow, and his emerald green eye's piercing her chocolate brown ones. Hermione blushed as she thought about how easily he looks sexy and then realised he was looking at her and so shyly looked to the floor;

"Your wet" She said in a small voice.

"Nothing gets past you Hermione" He said cheekily and smiled in the way that makes her heart melt like warm butter. "Can I join you?" Hermione just nodded and tried to concentrate on learning about dug beetles and the few uses they possess. Then she looks up to find Harry staring at her.

"Hermione, do you have a date to the prom?" Hermione is torn between lying to try and make him realise how she can be desirable, or to hold on to the slight hope he may ask her. She goes for the latter.

"No, do you?" Her heart thuds even harder as she waits for the answer.

"No" There was a long pause, which was a relief to Hermione as she was able to catch her breath and try to slow down her hear t, although this is a futile attempt with Harry sat right next to her, as usual she was unsuccessful.

"So I was just thinking Hermione, with Ron going with Luna and all, and since neither of us have dates, we could go together. Just so we have someone to sit with and walk in with and stuff, I mean it's not like a date or anything, just two friends going together. And it will look good as we are head boy and girl. What do you think?" Hermione had to use all of her willpower not to shriek.

"Yeah that would be cool." Hermione couldn't be sure but she could have sworn that she heard Harry breathe a sigh of relief. That was the end of their conversation on the dance and they walked back to the Head common room, where the head boy and girl have a private common room with two separate bedrooms attached to it. As this was Harry and Hermione they got to spend a lot of time together, neither of them could decide if this was a good thing or a bad because of the pain it caused both of them to look at each other.

__

Harry couldn't contain his excitement and after dinner he made his way down to Sirius's office which had his bedroom adjoining it. After Sirius's name was cleared, Dumbledore offered him a job and a room. Harry was naturally thrilled, and now he gets to see his godfather whenever he wants, and he wants to see him now. Harry flew down the stairs nearly propelling himself off the end, as a staircase moved unexpectedly. Within minutes he was stood outside Sirius's door, he gently knocked on it and heard a 'Come in' from inside.

"Harry, how do you feel now? Any clearer" Sirius asked hopefully.

"!" Harry said, too fast for Sirius to understand. Harry couldn't help it though; his excitement had taken over his speech. He just stood there grinning waiting for Sirius to become enthusiastic. Sirius blinked hard twice, looking up from his dark wooden desk that he was perched on the end of.

"Excuse me? Slower…" Sirius was trying to hide his laughter.

"I asked her to the dance and she said yes!" Harry replied, still with a massive grin.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Sirius said, not disappointing Harry with his amount of enthusiasm as he gave Harry a loving slap on the shoulder, "So you told her how you feel then?" Sirius assumed

"Well, not exactly" Sirius looked at him confused, "Well, I said that we should go as friends since Ron is going with Luna. But that means I can tell her then,"

"Right, well I guess it's a start. Well done, that still took some balls but have you considered that it may be difficult to talk to her alone tomorrow. I mean, all the staff and all the students will be there." He didn't want to put a damper on Harry's excitement but also didn't want him to blow his chance. You could see Harry thinking about this and then like a light bulb flickering on, his face became full of hope once again.

"I will suggest a walk. We always go for walks so she won't suspect anything other than boredom" But then another thought occurred to Harry and his face fell.

"What's wrong? That sounds like a good idea," Sirius asked him concerned.

"I don't have anything to wear. I wasn't planning on going to the ball originally, but Dumbledore made it clear I had no option. It must have just slipped my mind to get a suit." Harry's head fell, staring at the ground. Sirius however had something that he believed may just work.

"Wait there," With this Sirius leaves Harry in his office while he goes through to his bedroom. He appears a few minutes later holding a suit jacket.

"This was the suit that your father wore on his wedding day. When he died I decided to keep it until you needed it, saving it for something special. I think it's time you had it anyway, plus if I'm not mistaken, it's the same jacket James wore to our last ball at Hogwarts as well, when he finally told your mother how he felt." Harry looked at it, trying to hold back his tears. He didn't have much that was his parents, only a picture of them dancing in front of a fountain before they had him. This was something he could treasure and he couldn't be more thrilled, as a single tear feel from his eye. Sirius was taken aback; he had never seen Harry cry about his parents.

"Sorry, I… usually don't umm… I just don't have anything of them like this, only a picture of them dancing in front of a fountain. It's the first time I have something I can say was my fathers." The smile spreading across Harry's face as he studied the jacket. Sirius was relieved that he made the right decision to give it to him now.

"Don't be sorry. Well, try it on" Sirius says, worrying now that it won't fit him. But of course it does. Perfectly. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and turned to Sirius,

"Thank you. Now I have a jacket!" Harry said, trying to stay focused on the task in hand. "I have trousers; I have one good pair that Molly Weasley brought me in case of important visitors, and me being head boy. And I also have a good shirt. But I don't have a tie…"

"Wait, I have one!" Again Sirius disappeared into his bedroom and re-emerged with a midnight blue thin tie. "This Ok?" Harry took the tie,

"Yes, that's perfect. Thank you Sirius." Harry smiled at Sirius and went over to give him a hug. "Will you be coming?"

"Of course. Couldn't miss seeing my godson with his new lady" Sirius replied teasingly, and was punished by a punch in the arm from Harry. "You better go Harry, you need your beauty sleep and it's nearly lights out anyway"

"Thanks again Sirius" Harry turned at started to walk away towards his and Hermione's common room. Sirius watched him unable to believe how much he reminded him of his best friend, James.

__

When Harry woke the next day it was late. He hadn't been able to sleep because of all the emotions running through his head. He kept replaying there conversation in his head, reading in to everything she said too deeply. Eventually he fell to sleep, only to dream of her again. Now the light was pouring in through the curtains and excitement washed over him, today was the day of the ball. Harry looked at his watch and saw he had missed breakfast and would have to be quick if he was to get lunch.

Hurrying to put his clothes on and tearing out of his room, briefly pausing to see if Hermione was in her room, she wasn't. When he reached the great hall he wondered how they are going to make it look for the ball later, previous balls at Hogwarts tell him it will be amazing. He was one of the only people in the great hall, so he sat alone and ate as quickly as he could. Finding it very difficult to sit still.

Harry was so anxious he decided to go for a walk, manly for something to do. Usually he would go with Hermione but he wanted to let his thoughts wander without fear of being interrupted or blushing. Finally Harry reached the lake which was frozen and covered with a blanket of snow. He sat down and rested his back against an old oak tree, with the odd snow flake blowing on him from the branches above.

For miles all he could see was white, he found this very relaxing, as if everything was pure and good. A voice behind him made him startle

"There you are!" Hermione called, out of breath from the extra effort of walking in snow.

"Well, it was too busy at the castle, what with everyone preparing for the ball. It calm and peaceful out here," Harry patted the space next to him, indicating to Hermione that he was happy for her to join him.

"It is. But it's freezing out here too" Her teeth were chattering whilst see spoke.

"Want a hug?" Hermione just nodded and moved closer to Harry. They were now both leaning against the old oak tree with Harry's arms wrapped around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, she thought it was a bit fast but put it down to the walk out here. Harry rested his head on top of hers and this is how they sat for at least half an hour, just holding each other, lost in thoughts.

"We should head back. I need to get ready." Hermione said reluctantly. She tilted her head up to look at Harry and found him inches away from her own face, able to count the freckles on his nose that she so loved_. 'How easy would it be for me just to kiss him now'_ she thought to herself. They looked into each other's eyes, unable to move.

"Yes we should, and it's getting cold" Harry eventually said, still holding her gaze. Reluctantly Hermione stood up, closely followed by Harry. He felt brave and he couldn't help but reach out to take her hand. She just looked at him and smiled, but intertwined her fingers with his. They walked back to the castle, hand in hand, silently, just enjoying each other's company. When they reached their common room they arranged to meet back at 7 o clock, giving them an hour and a half to get ready.

One hour and forty minutes later Harry waited patiently in the common room for Hermione to emerge; he was nervous, extremely nervous. Then the sound of her door opening promoted him to stand up and turn around, not prepared for how stunning she looked. Hermione was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress that finished at her knees. It had black lace over the top of the blue silk which created patterns of varying sized flowers and leaves on it. A black band went around her waist, showing her curves beautifully. Her hair was down in gentle curls and Harry couldn't imagine anyone ever looking as breathtakingly gorgeous as she did.

"Hermione … you…umm look ….wow …. I mean" Harry couldn't get his words to express what he was seeing.

"Thanks. You look very handsome as well. And we match" From this Hermione was referring to his midnight blue tie. Harry composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, I am ready" Harry took her hand and kissed it lightly,

"Then let's go" He said whilst leading her out of their common room. Hermione's heart was fluttering, not just at the gesture but at the prospect of what it could mean.

When they walked into the great hall they were astounded by the sight they were met with. A silver and blue theme was decking the tables and chairs. While thousands of candles lit up the hall with their glow, but still providing ample light. There was a clearing in the middle with a dance floor on and drapes of blue and silver silk fell down the walls. Harry and Hermione were a bit late and there entrance caused a stir as everyone turned to look at them. Harry was sure that this was because of how beautiful Hermione looked tonight, or maybe the shock of seeing them turning up together, hand in hand.

Harry and Hermione helped themselves to the buffet and spotted Ron and Luna at a large round table and went to join them.

"Hey, you two here together?" Ron asked suspiciously, obviously taken aback.

"Well, yeah. We thought it would be good for the head boy and girl to come together, plus neither of us had dates so…" Harry replied, sounding very unsure of his answer but Ron didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in Luna, who did look beautiful. She was wearing a long, light pink dress that was floating around her, whilst the diamantes caught the candle light.

"Well sorry to leave you two but we were just going to go dance weren't we honey?" Ron turned to Luna and asked. She just nodded, and they both said they would catch up with them later.

"So, did you want to dance?" Harry asked Hermione as they both finished their food.

"Umm" She looked over at the crowded dance floor,

"Or we could go for a walk?" Harry took his opportunity and was proud of how subtle he was being.

"Yeah sure, courtyard?" Harry nodded and they walked to the exit of the great hall when Sirius came over.

"Hi Sirius" Hermione said smiling up at him, she was very fond of him and especially loved how happy he made Harry.

"Hello Hermione. Harry. Where are you two going?" Harry didn't like the look on his face; too happy Harry thought to himself, he actually looked a bit creepy.

"We were just going for a walk" Harry replied giving his godfather a knowing look, this just made Sirius smile even more, Harry was surprised this was even possible.

"Oh right, well good luck …" Sirius's smile dropped when he realised what he had said. Harry turned to Hermione to see if his comment had gone unnoticed. It hadn't. "I mean… its cold so … and slippery… so good luck you don't fall over… particularly in those heels Hermione" She laughed nervously and Sirius quickly said goodbye so he didn't say anything else.

"I think he was drunk" Harry said hastily and that made her giggle.

When they reached the courtyard it took their breath away. Where there was usually an empty space in the middle of the surrounding open corridors, now stood a fountain, just like the one in the photo of his parents. He almost expected Sirius to jump out for somewhere, proud of his replica but he didn't, it was merely coincidence. Harry tried not to come off as emotional at this thought. The fountain was tall with four tiers, water fell down it slowly. Small, white twinkling lights had been hung all around the fountain and the corridor edges. The stars and moon were bright, helping to light the courtyard. With the light blanket of snow that covered the ground, Harry couldn't help but think it look like something from a fairy tale. They could hear the music playing from the great hall softly in the background and Harry heard a slow song start to play, he recognised it was 'Just the way you look tonight'. _'Perfect'_ he thought.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry said softly looking straight into Hermione's eyes, she didn't have to answer, and as Harry took her hand she followed him into the centre of the courtyard, just in front of the fountain.

Harry took one of Hermione's hands and put the other on her hip, she placed her other hand on his shoulder. It took a few seconds for Harry to find his rhythm; he was not a natural dancer. Neither of them knowing what to say, they simply stared at each other, their eyes fused together as they began to forget their surroundings.

Something in Harry told him the time was now. Harry spun Hermione slowly under his arm, when she was just about facing him again; he gently removed his hand from hers, leaving her stood there with a slightly confused look on her face. From here he cupped her face with his hands and stroked her cheek with him thumb. Hermione found Harry's waist with her hands and they slowly moved closer in together, never breaking their eye contact. Their faces were now inches apart and there body's pressed up against each other. Harry could feel Hermione's warm breath again his lips and he could no longer hold back. He tentatively leaned in and placed his lips upon hers, in a soft and longing kiss. Hermione began to kiss Harry back, to his relief. When they pulled away, foreheads touching, Harry pulled her back in for a gentle peck before looking to examine Hermione's expression. They both just stared at each other, unable to comprehend what had happened, what they had both desired for so long had finally taken place.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered

"Before you speak I have to say something" There position still unchanged, Harry still holding Hermione's face, looking straight into her eye's unwavering. "I have fallen in love with you"

"Oh Harry" She said in a small voice. Lost for words she simply pulled him in for another kiss, this time the kiss was harder, more urgent, and more passionate.

"About time, don't you think" Professor Dumbledore turned to his colleges, Professor McGonagall and Sirius Black

"Indeed, about time. " Unaware to Harry and Hermione they had been watching them the whole time and the professors not wanting to intrude they headed back to the great hall quietly, although Sirius would make sure that Harry got his sufficient amount of teasing. However he also now had another subject he needed to breach with Harry, but that could wait for another day. Sirius couldn't help smiling as he walked away from the courtyard, proud of Harry but with a tear in his eye remembering his best friend. All of the professors felt glad that after 7 years they had finally turned their friendship into more, as it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All things Harry Potter belong to JKR._

_Author notes: So second chapter, carry's straight on from the end of the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews and follows of chapter 1. This is my first ever fanfic so reviews are great. Thanks, enjoy!_

Harry and Hermione stared at each other, unable to comprehend the moment the two of them just shared.

"Harry, I don't know what to say. But I do know that I love you." Although Hermione was sure of Harry's feelings for her, she couldn't help the nervousness in her stomach. Harry was so stunned that she was saying this to him; he hadn't planned what to say at this point, it was such a long shot.

"As we both feel the same, what should we do about us?" Harry asked

"Well, I know that I want to be with you, what about you?" Hermione said with determination, refusing to hold back on her feelings now.

"I definitely, 100%, no doubt in my mind want to be with you too" There was almost an awkwardness for a few seconds, after the declaration of their love for each other, there was now silence and neither knew what to say. Hermione assumed they could talk more openly later, when the situation had sunk in.

"Do you want to go back inside" This was all Hermione could think of to say, although this is not what she wanted to do.

"Not really. These events aren't really for me"

"Common room?" Harry nodded, he also wanted to talk about them and maybe in their own space this would be more successful. They headed back to the common room, stopping to tell Ron and Luna that they were both exhausted and wanted to go to bed. This really did make Ron suspicious; they had only been there for less than an hour.

When they reached the common room, Harry had lots of thing he wanted to ask Hermione. He loosened his tie and undone his top button, getting comfortable. Hermione slung off her shoes and threw her bag in her room and joined Harry on the couch which was in front of a roaring fire.

"Harry?" Harry turned to see Hermione looking at him "How long have you … had feelings for me?"

"Umm, since I saw you at the Yule ball, in year 4. But recently my feelings have become much stronger. I couldn't hold it in anymore, that's when I had to tell Sirius."

"OK so Sirius knows" she replied, a little stunned

"Yeah, sorry but I couldn't take it anymore and he knew something was wrong"

"It's fine, I understand." Then realisation filled her face "That's why he was acting weird! He wasn't drunk" She said laughing and pushed Harry hard on the shoulder. The sight of each other laughing and the shock of the whole situation made them fall into uncontrollable fits a laugher.

Once calm Harry pulled Hermione into him and she snuggled up against his chest and tucked her feet up behind her. She thought that Harry was even more sexy with his tie lose and top button undone, she had to control her thoughts before she blushed at what was running through her mind.

"So, are we going to tell people, let them find out or hide us?" Harry had been wondering what to say to Ron.

"Well I don't want to have to hide but maybe we should wait a couple of weeks. Let things go back to normal after the ball. Also we should tell Ron first" The thought made Hermione wince slightly, she knew Ron had feelings for her at one point but was unsure if they still remained. He was with Luna now but she worried that her and Harry being together would upset him.

"I will" Harry said, knowing the problem with Ron. Noticing Hermione's un-comfortableness about this he continued "It was be fine; he told me that he thinks he loves Luna." Hermione relaxed at the thought he loved Luna, feeling her worry elevate Harry pulled her face off his chest to meet his,

"I love you" He whispered

"I love you more"

"Impossible" Harry pulled Hermione in for a long kiss. But it didn't end, increasing with passion. Suddenly Harry was aware that she was undoing his shirt buttons and was sitting on his lap. He kissed her jaw and then neck, gently nibbling, leaving a mark; he could hear her sigh in his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

He was ready to share everything with Hermione but didn't want to push her into anything. He worried that she would regret it, and he was happy to wait as long as she wanted to. Harry was now shirtless and Hermione was running her hands teasingly over his body. She knew Harry was toned but had no idea that his six pack was so prominent.

"Hermione" Harry was gasping for breath as desire was flooding over him "Is this a good idea?" Hermione recoiled off of Harrys lap, looking slightly disappointed

"Don't you want to?" She looked embarrassed

"Of course I do. But I don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't, I promise." With that she kissed him hard, so he couldn't object any further.

Harry scooped her up into his arms and carried her through to his bedroom, gently placing her on the bed. He then knelt down in front of her and kissed her whilst undoing the zip on the back of her dress. He pulled away from her lips and stared into her eyes, confirming that this is what she wanted, he lifted the dress over her head, only breaking eye contact when the floating materiel was obscuring his line of vision. He suddenly felt a wave of nervousness, this was his first time and it was hers too, he didn't want to hurt her and with lack of experience was afraid that he may accidently cause her more pain than necessary.

However his fears were soon gone once he had her in his arms. It was beautiful and loving, something beyond what either of them expected. Hermione's pain was short-lived and pleasure soon took over. Afterwards they just laid there holding each other, their breathing slowing down.

Hermione stayed with Harry that night, as she fell asleep in his arms she felt blissfully happy and considered how her life had just dramatically changed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

The next morning Harry and Hermione felt nothing but relief; relief that their feelings were in the open but also that they were reciprocated. It was a Sunday and quiet at breakfast, many they were guessing, still in bed after the ball. They ate breakfast gossiping about who was with whom and laughing because people were probably talking about how they turned up together.

After breakfast Hermione said she wanted to go and do some work in the library and Harry wanted to go and see Sirius.

"Met for dinner?"

"Sure, have fun working" This comment would usually be sarcastic but he knew that Hermione would genuinely enjoy writing an essay. He gave a sneaky peck on the cheek and they went there spate ways. Harry let his mind wonder as his feet took him to Sirius's office. Did he really sleep with Hermione Granger last night? He kept thinking that he must have dreamt it, the only reason he knew it actually happened is because she woke up in his arms this morning.

Harry knocked at Sirius's door and almost instantly it swung open,

"Took you long enough, I have been waiting all morning for you to come and tell me what happen"

"Sirius, its only 10:30" Harry replied amused

"Well I would have thought you would have been here at 8:30, that's all" Sirius was unable to keep a straight face any longer and excitedly gestured to Harry to sit down. Sirius sat in his chair behind his desk, facing Harry.

"So, you kissed her" Sirius didn't worry about Harry finding out they were being spied on.

"How did you know that?" He answered suspiciously

"Oh, Me, Dumbledore and McGonagall were watching you. More interesting than the ball" Sirius said casually as if it was a given

"Great, thanks" Harry wasn't angry, more embarrassed that they heard him declare his love to Hermione.

"So after you kissed her?" Harry wasn't going to tell Sirius that he slept with her so he just exaggerated the truth a bit

"We just went and danced for a bit with Ron and Luna, then went back up to our common room, drank some hot chocolate and discussed what was going to happen next. We decided that we aren't going to tell anyone yet, we will tell Ron first and we are together" Harry couldn't help but smile and Sirius too was smiling.

"Harry I am so happy for you!" Harry could tell that Sirius was being completely genuine.

"Thank you!"

"Right" Sirius took a sharp breath "we need to talk about something important"

"What?" Harry became anxious as Sirius couldn't seem to find the words

"Well, I think we should talk about…you know…stuff" Sirius raised his eyebrows in order to make Harry understand where he was going with this. He was not looking forward to this talk.

"No! No no no. We are not having this conversation Sirius. I know about it, I am 17 years old. Your 5 years too late." Harry was mortified at Sirius's topic of converse.

"Harry, it's important that you know how to … safely enjoy yourself, now you have a girlfriend you need to know." Harry had gone bright red and couldn't actually believe that these words were coming out of Sirius mouth.

"Sirius I know!"

"You may think you do. You don't have to be embarrassed…"

"I assure you that I 100% know how to 'safely enjoy myself'"

"Don't take the piss Harry. Sex is fine when you are careful so you must use things like …"

"I KNOW!" Harry was getting angry now

"Fine, how do you know?" Sirius said leaning back in his chair

"Friends, books and the one lesson we had"

"I just want you to be prepared when you do eventually decided to… make love" Harry had never cringed so much in his life.

"Sirius please I-"

"Don't make this any harder Harry. Just let me explain what …"

"I ALREADY HAD SEX!" Unable to listen to the words any longer. But as soon as he said, he regretted it. It took a moment for it to register with Sirius

"Pardon?" Harry sighed

"I have already had sex." Harry said a lot more calmly this time.

"When? Who? What? Why? How?" Sirius spoke insanely quickly, looking baffled.

"Last Night. With Hermione. Sex. Because I love her and I would hope you already know the answer to 'How?' He replied listing off the answers to his questions.

"Last night?! Harry, that's very… fast" Sirius wasn't angry, more shocked and a bit hurt Harry didn't open up to him.

"We both decided we wanted to, it felt right at the time"

"At the time? Do you regret it now?"

"Absolutely not. It didn't feel like we rushed at all." Harry said, strongly, knowing it was exactly what they both wanted.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Sirius replied, trying to hide the hurt he felt. He thought that Harry felt he could tell him anything, but this was obviously not correct.

"It's a difficult thing to tell a family member, even one you trust completely. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. Plus I wasn't sure if it was something you would like to know"

"Of course I want to know! There is nothing that you cannot tell me, please believe that. I don't care what you have done, I will always love you. Anyway, this isn't a bad thing. As long as you are being careful and know that you are making the right decision for you, then that's fine" Sirius was still shocked at the situation but wanted Harry to understand he could confine in him.

"Thanks. Don't worry, we will be fine. I mean, come on, it's Hermione for god's sake. What she doesn't know, isn't worth knowing" This made Sirius chuckle

"Yeah I guess you are right there. Anyway, on that awkward note, must leave. I have to go and see Hagrid"

"Ok. Thanks Sirius" Harry said sincerely, he knew it was only because he cared.

"Anytime. Come see me tomorrow but bring Hermione"

"Why?"

"Just to chat." With that Sirius winked at him and walked off, leaving Harry stood in his office trying to digest what had just happened.

Following Hermione's lead, Harry started to catch up on homework. They only had three months left at Hogwarts and he was determined that he wouldn't fail now.

Harry decided that he was going to cook him and Hermione a romantic dinner in their common room, to celebrate them now being together. Harry still can't believe that Hermione was his girlfriend, that she loved him too. He hadn't felt so content in years, Harrys thoughts had been so consumed by her, wondering if she could ever feel the same way, analysing everything Hermione said to him. Now he didn't have to think about any of that because he already knew the answer, Hermione loves him too.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

"Harry Potter! How wonderful to see you again" Dobby beamed up at Harry.

"Hi Dobby. It's good to see you too. Can I ask a favour?"

"Anything"

"Could I have something that I could cook a meal for two with? Anything will be fine" A smile spread across Dobby's face

"Certainly! You can have anything you like"

"Umm... I guess some pasta would be good"

"Can Dobby ask the occasion?"

"Well, me and Hermione are kind of together now" Harry said in a small voice, shyly "and I wanted to surprise her with a meal in our common room" Dobby started jumping up and down with a massive grin

"Dobby is so happy for you! Please let Dobby cook and bring it to you!" He looked so genuine in his offer, even hopeful, Harry couldn't say no

"That would be wonderful Dobby. Here, I bought you some new socks" Harry handed Dobby the socks and watched him well up, as he did every time Harry bought him something.

"Thank you Harry Potter. Thank you so much" Dobby brushed away the tears "Wait here Dobby has something's you can have" Dobby returned with a white linen table cloth, some tea lights, rose petals, china plates and silver cutlery.

"Wow! Dobby this is great. Why do you have all of this in a kitchen?"

"Professor Dumbledore bought it here just half an hour ago"

"Of course he did" Harry said, like he should have known.

"Dobby must go. Dobby will bring Harry Potter dinner tonight at 7" He looked ecstatic.

"Thank you Dobby. See you later"

"Goodbye Harry Potter"

Harry slowly walked back up to their common room. He was excited about the meal he was preparing and impressed with himself for thinking of the idea. He wanted to spoil Hermione, give her everything that he could and that was what he intended to do. His thoughts however landed with Ron, he was starting to feel guilty about not confiding in his best friend. Harry wanted to tell him soon. With that Harry decided he would talk to Ron tomorrow.


End file.
